


Office Space

by dramashita



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramashita/pseuds/dramashita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shige is head over heels for his boss - and today's the day he's going to tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Space

**Author's Note:**

> AU. Accountant!Shige and Personal ~~Secretary~~ Assistant!Ryo. Also Chief Financial Officer!Yamapi. 
> 
> Previously posted to my LJ under the name doubleyey.

It’s only ten in the morning when, sitting at his desk, eyes and fingers throbbing from inputting invoices for two hours, Shige sighs and decides that a cup of coffee is absolutely vital for his ensured survival for the rest of the day. He stands, stretches, and heads for the break room with the wonderful, wonderful coffee maker. On his way, he can’t help but sneak a peak into the cubicle next to his.

It’s Yamashita-san’s cubicle.

Yamashita Tomohisa is the Chief Financial Officer, and even though he has a big corner office at the other end of the floor, he insists that being on an equal level with his employees not only improves relations and morale, but limits mistakes and contributes to the acquisition of profit for the company. Or something like that. The point is that he chose the cubicle next to Shige’s to work in, and because of that, Shige has a free access pass to ogle his boss all hours of the work day.

After quickly glancing and assuring himself that Yamashita-san is indeed working today, Shige scurries to the break room, makes his coffee (two creams and three sugar), and collapses into a chair. Normally, catching sight of his boss working so diligently among them inspires a warm and squishy feeling inside of him and gives him an extra push. Today it just makes him feel vaguely sick.

The reason? Today, after much thought and consideration and angst, Shige has decided to confess his long-held romantic feelings to Yamashita Tomohisa, his boss. He is understandably nervous.

With shaky hands, Shige pulls a folded piece of paper from his shirt pocket. He loosens his tie a bit and opens the note, scanning it for what feels like the hundredth time (but is actually somewhere about the 1,225th time).

_Yamashita-san,_ the note reads.

_I’m sure this will be awkward and may compromise our working relationship, but I find I cannot keep this to myself any longer. For a while now I have held romantic feelings for you. I deeply admire your caring and easy-going nature, and I hope we can pursue a relationship together, though I understand if you feel otherwise._

_Sincerely,_

_Kato Shigeaki_

Shige bites his lip and wonders if he should include something a little more romantic, before the paper is unceremoniously ripped from his hands and he hears a rough laugh behind him.

“Seriously, Shige, what the hell is this?”

Mortified, Shige spins in his seat to find Nishikido Ryo, Yamashita-san’s personal secretary ( _“Assistant_ , Personal _Assistant,”_ Nishikido always growls), and Shige’s personal pain in the ass.

“ _‘I’m sure this will be awkward’_ Well, of course it will be awkward,” Nishikido quips, scrutinizing the page, “it’s you, after all.”

“Nishikido! Stop reading it!” Shige cries and trips over the chair trying to lunge at the shorter man.

Nishikido neatly side-steps him and continues. “ _‘I deeply admire your caring and easy-going nature'_ You _admire_ him. That’s _so_ romantic.”

Shige growls and clenches his fists. “Just give it back. This doesn’t concern you.”

“Of course it does,” Nishikido crows, looking almost sinister in his glee, “I’m his personal assistant, you know. I need to know _everything_ that has to do with him.”

“Secretary’s Day is coming up, isn’t it? Would you prefer flowers or chocolates?” Shige snarls, snatching back the paper and luckily not tearing it.

Nishikido slams his fist down on the table next to them and leans in close. “Fuck you. Let me give you some good advice.” Shige snorts. “Don’t give this to him. It’s too formal, and he doesn’t even know you exist. He still calls you Kusano sometimes.”

Ignoring the tight, coiling sensation of doubt in his stomach, Shige grinds his teeth and steps even closer. He can smell Nishikido’s cologne. It’s the same one Yamashita-san uses. “You don’t know anything,” he says in a low tone. “So stay out of this.” He storms out, forgetting his coffee on the table, and doesn’t see Nishikido’s pained expression and subsequent fit of anger upon the chair.

In his frustration, Shige manages to work the next hour at breakneck speed before his mind returns to the letter in his pocket.

In a split second decision, like ripping off a band-aid, he carefully wads it up and tosses it over the partition and, hopefully, right onto Yamashita-san’s desk. When no response comes after ten minutes, he swallows thickly and starts working on payables, stopping to correct his mistakes every few minutes.

Twenty minutes before lunch break, a little ball of paper lands on his keyboard, causing him to jump and nearly fall out of his chair. Hesitantly, he unfolds it.

_Kato-kun,_

_You have the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen. When you smile, I have to look away before I do something stupid like kiss you in the middle of a meeting._

It’s short, and doesn’t directly answer his letter, but Shige finds his heart soaring in the clouds and he can’t stop the smile spreading across his face. With trembling hands he pens a reply.

_I love your smile, too, even though it’s rarely seen. I wouldn’t mind being kissed in the middle of a meeting, but I’m sure the others might not appreciate it. Seeing you in the cubicle next to me always makes my day better. Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?_

Satisfied, he flips it over the partition and waits. He can hear the crinkling of the paper as it’s opened and he anxiously holds his breath until his lungs burn. When the note comes flying over, he catches it before it can hit his desk.

_The way you smell drives me crazy. Sometimes I just want to take you into that corner office and show you how much it affects me. But more than your outward appearance, I have to bite my lip to keep from smiling at your clumsiness. It’s cute. I love how you can never eat without spilling something on yourself._

Shige lets out a long, slow breath. He imagines Yamashita bending him over the desk, blinds drawn and room dark. He can practically feel the ghost of fingers trailing down his stomach, lower and lower, pausing to tease his navel.

Nishikido’s laugh from somewhere nearby breaks the daydream and he frowns, irritated. Nishikido really is a pain in the ass, and not the good kind.

He rereads the letter and smiles again.

_I’m flattered that you think of me like that. I have to admit that I wouldn’t mind slipping into the office and exploring your idea further. Although, you didn’t exactly answer my question. Is tonight a bad time? I’d like to get to know you better, outside of the work setting._

The next reply comes after a lengthy pause.

_Sometimes I think I love your snarky mouth the most. I think I would like shutting it up even more. Meet me in the office ten minutes after lunch break starts, when everyone is gone, and ask me out then. I want to talk to you in person._

Shige stares at it for a few minutes, a little confused. Has he ever let himself quip with Yamashita-san? Then again, it’s bound to have happened, because it’s not like he’s very good at controlling his mouth, though he tries. He shakes off the odd feeling he has and replies with a simple, _Of course._

He has twenty minutes until the appointed meeting time, and they pass by as if twenty hours. He really should be working until then, but all he does is surf the internet idly, though he pulls up a spreadsheet anytime someone walks by.

With five minutes to spare, Nishikido walks up and leans casually against the opening of his cubicle. He stares at Shige with dark eyes and an unreadable expression that makes Shige hold his breath.

“What are you doing here?” Shige asks, when the strange sensation passes.

“You know,” Nishikido starts, picking at his nails, “when I recommended you for this job, I never thought you would turn stupid for the _boss_.”

“…you recommended me?” Shige asks softly, unsure of what to think or feel.

“Yamashita wanted an accounting director who wasn’t an arrogant asshole or who would fall to pieces under pressure, and I told him I knew this really annoying but down to earth guy who helped me with my taxes and was pretty amazing with numbers, despite being anal retentive and boring.” He smirks at Shige for a moment.

“…I don’t really know what to say,” Shige says seriously, meeting Nishikido’s gaze. He is surprised at the genuinely amiable expression he sees. “Thank you.”

“Anyway,” Nishikido rubs his palms on his pants and straightens, “I believe you have a previous engagement. See you later.” He walks away.

Startled, Shige glances at the little digital clock on his desk and realizes that, yes, it is now time for him to meet Yamashita-san in the office. He scrambles to make himself presentable before lightly jogging across the floor to the big black door with _Yamashita Tomohisa, Chief Financial Officer_ in bright gold letters in the center. The door is slightly ajar, and he can see that the lights are off.

Shige is suddenly nervous, and he wipes his sweaty palms on his trousers. He fidgets with his tie and smoothes a hand over his hair before he tells himself to stop being a girl and just go in.

He looks around to make sure no one is around before gently pushing the door open, wincing as it creaks. He slips in and turns to shut the door behind him. His breathing is either really loud or the room is really silent.

The only light that enters the room comes from a single window in the corner where the blinds are not fully shut. He can barely make out the silhouette of a man casually sitting on the desk, leaning back on his hands and legs crossed.

“H-hello,” Shige utters, cursing internally as his voice breaks a little.

A soft chuckle comes from the other man. Shige takes a step forward but before he even puts his weight on it he finds himself being pushed roughly into the wall. Everything happens fast, in a blur, and Shige can’t get his bearings because one minute there are lips crushing against his and the next they’re at his throat and there are fingers undoing his tie. A hand un-tucks his shirt and another hand pulls at his hair, and where did the hand undoing his shirt buttons come from? The lips find their way back to his mouth and then a tongue enters the equation and Shige’s mind just can’t take all of this at one time and promptly shuts down.

And then he _feels_. He kisses back and sucks on the tongue in his mouth. He nibbles on the slightly chapped lips and it’s hot and wet and he’s kissing like a teenager again. His hands come to life and scramble for purchase on a strong back. He runs them down and grips the firm flesh he finds, pulling the other’s hips to meet his own.

_God_ , it’s good, so good, and the friction sends electric shocks up his spine. His shirt is finally unbuttoned and cold fingers trace patterns over his chest, startlingly gentle, a complete contrast from the frenzy, rough meeting of their mouths and hips.

Shige pulls away only to gasp for air, chest heaving and eyes nearly rolling back in his head because he feels an erection as hard as his own pressing into his stomach. “Yamashita,” he half-groans.

In an instant, cold air meets him where a body used to be, and when he opens his eyes wider in confusion, a stray bar of light illuminates the heady, sultry expression of someone who is most definitely _not_ Yamashita Tomohisa, Chief Financial Officer.

“You…” Shige gasps, heart beating erratically. “What…How _dare_ you. I thought…”

“You seriously thought someone like Yamashita-san would go for you?” Nishikido Ryo sneers.

Shige bites his lip to keep from screaming at him, but he doesn’t pull his fist when it flies at Nishikido’s face. “You wrote the notes, didn’t you?” He says in a shaky voice, rubbing his knuckles.

“Of course,” the other replies, wincing as he wipes a bit of blood away from the corner of his lip.

“I can’t believe you. Why? _Why_ would you do that?” He determinedly holds back the tears fighting to emerge. His whole body trembles with the force of all the different emotions fighting for dominance.

“Because you deserve so much better than someone who doesn’t even know your name!” Nishikido spits, surging forward and placing his hands on either side of Shige’s head, gently curling around his ears.

“Who are you to say what I deserve?!” Shige roars, pushing him away roughly. “You’re despicable, you know that?”

The assistant growls deep in his throat. “What, you think you would feel the same things you felt earlier with him? You think your heart would race like that? You think he could have you up against that wall begging and wanton like I could?” He stalks forward and kisses Shige roughly, forcing his tongue between Shige’s tightly closed lips.

Shige struggles not to respond, but Nishikido’s kiss is intoxicating, and it takes all of his strength to push him away.

Nishikido’s eyes pinch at the edges in pain and Shige feels something in his chest cry out to fix it, to kiss away the lines and run his fingers through that soft black hair. But he ignores the feeling, he’s gotten good at ignoring Nishikido over the years, and he reminds himself that it is _Yamashita_ that he loves, _Yamashita_ he wants to kiss, _Yamashita_ he wants to hold and soothe and comfort.

“You can walk away, but I know he could never give you what I can,” Nishikido says softly, turning away to lean against the desk. He doesn’t look at Shige anymore, but Shige still feels as if his gaze is piercing into his soul.

“Did you mean what you said? In the notes?” Shige asks softly, hesitantly.

“Every single word,” Nishikido replies.

This is too much for him. Shige swallows, quickly fixes his state of dress, and slowly walks out of the office, leaning back against the closed door and letting his eyes shut.

“Oh! I’ve been looking for you!” He hears, and he opens his eyes to find Yamashita-san walking toward him with a small smile.

He tries, he really does, but he can’t make his heart jump the way it would have just half an hour ago at the sight. “What did you need?”

“Kusano-kun, have you seen Ryo-chan anywhere? I forgot what time I have to meet with the other department chiefs...” He trails off as he notices the expression on Shige’s face. “Is something the matter?”

Shige chokes down the bitter taste in his mouth. “Nothing, Yamashita-san. He’s in the office.” He walks back to his cubicle and resumes his work robotically. He feels sort of numb inside, and all he can think is _Nishikido was right._

When Shige finally takes a break from work about an hour before it is time to go home, he locks himself in the bathroom and sits with his head buried in his hands. He breathes through his nose slowly, trying to sort through this complicated Rubik’s cube of his emotions. It’s slightly painful, but he forces himself to examine everything that happened in the office.

The floodgates open, and instead of calmly examining his reactions and emotions one by one, he recalls the scene exactly as it happened, mess of emotions overwhelming him a second time and leaving him aching and wanting.

The lust and passion, as strong as they are, he can deal with. It is Nishikido’s pain-filled eyes, softly trailing fingers, teasing remarks, sweet words, and surprisingly good nature that make his heart twist in his chest. He uselessly clenches his fist above the organ. It just…doesn’t make any _sense_. Why Nishikido?

He tries to remember all the feelings Yamashita-san has inspired in him, and he finds they pale in comparison. He feels slightly ill and gets up to splash his face with water. The drops fall off of his chin as he stares at himself in the mirror. Why Nishikido?

It shouldn’t be so surprising, he grudgingly admits to himself. After all, he’s known Nishikido for four years and worked with him for two. They’ve eaten together, worked together, gone shopping together (once, and it is known as the time Ryo decided to save the world from Shige’s fashion sense. To Nishikido. Shige just knows it as the shopping trip from hell), and they do taxes together. Well, Shige does his taxes while Nishikido watches movies and eats Chinese take-out.

So…Why _not_ Nishikido?

He thinks back to the incident in the office and trails a hand along his abdomen. He imagines what would have happened if he hadn’t pushed Nishikido away. He closes his eyes and slides his damp palm into his pants, but in his mind he feels cool fingers slide around his cock, pulling and stroking, teasing because he’s always fucking teasing. He pictures Nishikido on his back on Yamashita-san’s desk, writhing and preparing himself and “Fuck, Shige, if you don’t touch me now I’ll fucking kill you,” he says and Shige’s hand tightens and strokes faster as behind his eyelids he sees himself pushing and Nishikido pulling and it’s so much, too much, and then he’s coming on his hand and inside his boxer-briefs.

“Ryo,” he breathes as he finishes. He pulls out his sticky fingers and washes them in the sink. Suddenly, it comes back to him that he is at _work_ in the _bathroom_ and there are probably other people waiting outside, and what if he was too loud and this is just what he needs now.

With bright red cheeks that probably alert others to his transgression more than anything else, he quickly exits the bathroom and looks for Nishikido.

He finds him in the break room yelling at the water dispenser which keeps giving him warm water even though he’s been pressing the button for cool.

“Nishikido,” Shige says, and smirks when the man actually jumps and spills some of his water on his pants.

“What the hell?! Don’t startle people like that, moron.”

Shige just laughs.

“So, what is it?” Nishikido carefully looks at him without really looking at him. Shige bites his lip and fidgets.

“Um…so…I was thinking….” He blushes.

Nishikido raises an eyebrow, hesitantly meeting his eyes.

“How about dinner?” Shige squeaks out, and turns his head to try and save himself from further embarrassment. He has every right to refuse, after what happened earlier, and Shige prepares himself for it.

Cool fingers grip his chin and turn it to face forward. Ryo smiles softly and runs a thumb over Shige’s bottom lip. “Dinner sounds great.”

  



End file.
